


Under New Authority

by Minxie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, KINK: Slavery, KINK: bondage, KINK: dark!Lucius, KINK: dub-con, Kink: Cross-dressing, Kink: Marking, M/M, REPOST (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 09:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/pseuds/Minxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are more Dark wizards than just Lord Voldemort. It's a fact that Harry forgot until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under New Authority

**Author's Note:**

> In exchange for a donation to [Marriage Equality USA](http://www.marriageequality.org/meusa/) as part of fandom's [Live Long and Marry](http://community.livejournal.com/livelongnmarry/profile) effort. Prompt(s): cross-dressing, bondage, collars, Death Eater/Dark Magic Rituals, tattooing/marking on body to 'claim'

He won the battle but not the war.

Never was it more obvious than now as he lay nude on an altar, his wrists and ankles cuffed and chained, holding him open and unprotected to Lucius Malfoy's manipulations. Screaming out in frustrated anger, Harry jerked against that which bound him.

"Silly boy," Lucius drawled. "Pulling against the chains will do nothing." He cocked his head to the side. "Well, except make you bleed more than necessary."

Harry ignored the unstated promise of more blood and spat, "You won't get away with this."

One icy blond eyebrow arced high, silently mocking. "Is the fact that you are here not proof enough?" Lucius leaned in and licked the shell of Harry's ear. "I have all ready won, boy."

* * *

Harry twisted as much as the unforgiving metal and stone allowed. The magic Lucius was using, the soft cadence that sounded suspiciously like Italian, was reaching into Harry's soul and latching onto the small tendrils of Darkness, the slight black marks that he carried from the war. It was warm and inviting and enough to bring a man to his knees, begging for it to never end. Harry was nearing his breaking point.

"… da oggi e con l'infinità."

The shining glint of fire dancing off of metal raced through Harry's line of sight as Lucius whispered the final words of the ritual, and pushed the tip of the blade into Harry's chest deep enough to draw blood, deep enough to scar more than just the skin. 

"As the scion of the Malfoy line and the reigning Dark Lord, I claim you, Harry Potter…"

Harry's back bowed and he screamed, having one last fleeting thought before everything faded to black. _Yes, Malfoy had indeed won._

* * *

Harry moaned as Lucius' prick, spent and slippery, pulled out of his arse. He blinked his eyes open and watched as Lucius shrugged into his robe, failing to notice that the heavy chains had finally fallen away, leaving him decorated with only leather bands at his wrist and ankles. He swallowed against the dryness in his throat and rasped, "Why?"

Lucius turned around and, meeting Harry's gaze with a smirk, said, "Look around, pet. I have you, bound by my collar and with my spunk leaking from your arse. And because of that, I now have the world at my feet." Lucius flicked his wand and cleaned the sweat and semen and blood from Harry's body. He tossed a pair of frilly knickers with a matching silk robe onto Harry's chest and said, "I suggest you put those on. Unless, of course, you don't mind a bit of exhibitionism."

Harry moved slowly, his muscles protesting every twitch as he settled the lace panties into place. He was caught between the horror of wearing _knickers_ and the thought of wearing nothing at all. "And what now?"

Lucius looked up. "I rule the world."

"And me?"

"You?" Lucius chuckled darkly and, crooking his finger beneath Harry's collar, said, "During the day you'll be by my side, helping restructure our world into the best it can be."

Harry closed his eyes and bit down on the retort bubbling up his throat. "And at night?"

"At night is when your true position comes into play." Lucius dropped the collar and, creeping a hand beneath Harry's robe, traced a finger over the stylized 'M' decorating Harry's chest. "At night you'll be my whore, taking everything I offer and begging for more." Twisting Harry's nipple harshly in his fingers, Lucius said, "Welcome to the new regime, Potter. We do hope you enjoy your stay."

_…end…_

**Author's Note:**

> … da oggi e con l'infinità. = …from now and through infinity. [This site](http://www2.worldlingo.com/en/products_services/worldlingo_translator.html) was used for the translation.


End file.
